A Bluetooth (BT) device in a BT connection that has Adaptive Frequency Hopping (AFH) enabled periodically performs channel estimation on all the BT channels. Based on the periodic channel estimation, a BT device in a master role determines the BT channels to be used by the BT connection (e.g., via an AFH map denoting channels as ‘USED’ or ‘UNUSED’) to ensure that channels with poor quality are not used (‘UNUSED’) and that there are at least a minimum required number of BT channels in use (‘USED’) per the BT specification. A BT device in a slave role reports the result of channel estimation (e.g., as a channel classification of ‘GOOD,’ ‘BAD,’ or ‘UNKNOWN’) to the BT master, in order to reduce the likelihood that the BT master will use channels reported by the BT slave as BAD channels, and increase the likelihood that the BT master will block those channels.